Transistor structures frequently make use of silicon as a channel material, but alternative channel materials, such as silicon-germanium and III-V materials, have been considered for improving transistor performance and efficiency. However, several issues persist with integrating such alternative channel materials into transistor structure fabrication processes, which may result in the channel material being damaged, contaminated, or destroyed by certain fabrication techniques.